The Last Laugh
by Kamina44
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is easy to get along with for some, but not everyone. Despite having a myriad of friends, her quirks always seem to land her into more and more trouble. Too bad she'll learn firsthand what happens when her not so great qualities push a young man past the breaking point. WARNING: Strong Language and half frontal nudity ahead. Rated M for precaution
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Laugh**

I hate Her. I hate her golden locks, her lilac eyes; everything about that top-heavy ass wipe. She is the very bane of not only my existence, but this entire school suffers from her terminal stupidity. Every day, I had to deal with her puns, how she torments me with that slutty tongue of hers:

_I was just eating a turkey and cheese sandwich, sitting with my teammates. One was cracking a few jokes about our last mission, when out of nowhere, this blonde lard ass shows up, and says, "Heya boys. My name's Yang Xiao Long. It's 'ice' to meet you", before dropping a fucking ice cube down the back of my shirt. I squirmed and shook from the cold, before ripping of my shirt and throwing it at her feet, and all she had to say was, "Geez, 'chill out' man". I was livid, and was about to do something, until my teammates pulled me back in and told me, _

_"__Dude, she's not worth it."_

_"__It was just a joke; don't let it get to you."_

_"__Russo, look at me, bro. Just breathe."_

Or how about we look back to _her _anger issues; always freaking out over the tiniest of things:

_I was walking through Vale's square one Sunday afternoon with my buddies, drinking some cola under the blazing hot sun. A few steps past the center, I overhear a loud, angry, but painfully familiar voice: "What do you mean you're all out?!" I look over my shoulder (God knows why I did in the first place) and saw that bimbo Xiao Long shake down this ice cream vendor, saying something about how her favorite flavor shouldn't be out of stock. To her right stands a girl half her size, wearing what seemed to be a red hood and cape and a black combat skirt. She was trying to lead the buxom bitch away, but Yang threw the girl's arm away, shouting, "Get off me, Ruby! This ass hat needs a beatdown. He shouldn't say 'every flavor under the sun' when he doesn't have it. It's FALSE FUCKING ADVERTISING!"_

_"__Yang! We could just try another ice cream spot. You don't have to do this!"_

_Turning around to bore a hole through the little runt with now burning crimson eyes, she responded "Oh no, Rubles," with a humorless chuckle, "I HAVE to do this. This guy's the only person who serves Lemon Colada in Vale, and if I don't get what I want, I don't play nice." She threw a punch that practically shattered the poor bastard's cart, and then threw herself onto him, headbutting and slugging him as he was slowly dragged down to the concrete at his feet. He begged for mercy, while Ruby pleaded with Yang to show some decency as she tried to pull the latter off. Unfortunately, once the Dragon is unleashed, nothing would be able to stop her. The moment I took a step toward the scene, my partner, Mars, placed a hand on my right shoulder, and said to me, "Russo. That there is Yang Xiao Long; angriest piece of ass in Beacon, and frequent winner in Goodwitch's sparring classes. Do you _really _want to get in her way when she's like this?" I was torn between helping the poor businessman and looking out for myself. In the end, however, I heeded Grayson's warning and backed off. I was still alive, but I'd be damned if watching Yang pummel a helpless old man didn't make me feel so powerless._

And finally, we have Yang's third and final moniker: hoe bag.

_I just started dating this girl named Velvet. She was a shy but sweet girl, with rich brown hair and rabbit ears. Her eyes glistened like flawless steel, and her smile was contagious, especially to me. We were sharing strawberries together, when Yang sauntered over to our table with a little sway in her hips and sat down with us. "Hello~. What do we have here?"_

_ "__I don't know if you noticed, Long, but Velvet and I are kind of in the middle of something," I told her, words fully coated in seething venom, "so how about you go screw with someone else for a change?"_

_She made a hurt expression, and in a false tone responded, "Ouch~, that really~ hurt, you know? It's almost like you want this~." She started undoing her jacket's buttons, one by one, and slowly peeled off her person. She then lifted her shirt and exposed her D-cup fun bags underneath, her nipples pink and erect._

_She asked, "You like what you see?" in a very seductive manner, almost as if she wants to wind me up. It's bad enough I must be subjected to this, but Velvet was watching the whole thing unfold. "Don't worry, honey bunny. Your boy toy's in good hands here." Velvet looked away, her face red as the crack of dawn. Tears streamed down her face as Yang continued to try and smother me with her tits, sticking her tongue out at Velvet as she did it. And I just sat there and let this happen. This was beyond a feeling of despair: I was thoroughly humiliated. Such was a truth that filled my eyes with tears of my own that day._

No. I've had enough of Yang. Fucking with me was one thing, but breaking Velvet is where I draw the goddamn line. Tomorrow, I'm ending this, once and for all.

**_The next day…_**

The entire academy filed in for lunch, and I just set down my tray with my team. I was starting to eat this tuna sandwich with a side of fries, when I spotted my nemesis; her curly gold hanging down to her soon to be deflated jugs for all of Remnant to see. I excused myself from the group, and headed my way to her, hands balled into fists and shaking with rage. She was gossiping about some random bullshit with her gal pals when I said, "Hey Yang. We need to have a talk."

Yang: "Go away, tease. I'm talking with my ladies."

Russo: "Really? _You're_ busy with something. Well, you see, that kinda reminds me off something. Something like what you did to me in front of _Velvet_!"

Saying Velvet's name, I slammed my hand fist right next to Yang's tray, shaking it and the other trays at the table. I could feel the entire lunch room go silent, like there's a storm brewing between us, ready to erupt into violence. Ruby was the first to speak amidst the tension, "Yang, what is he talking about? What did you do?"

Yang turned around and answered, "Oh, I was just messing around with those two. It was no big deal." That answer did nothing less than make my anger worse. The more words came out of Yang's lips and ass, the more my blood started to boil. Seemingly convinced, Ruby turned back to her food, saying, "Alright. But this better be the only time I hear about something like this, is that clear?"

"Crystal, sis" Yang replied (how this jerkoff is anyone's sister, I'll never know). After her exchange with Red, Yang leaned over to my ear, and whispered, "Normally, I'd kick your ass for pulling this kind of shit, but my sister is sitting here. So you have her to thank, because I'm letting you off easy. But try to fuck with me like this again, and your ass is getting buried alive, do you understand?" I nodded in response, knowing I lost again. I failed myself, knowing that I would stay helpless against her. I failed my team as a leader because I was weak in the face of an enemy. But worst of all, I failed Velvet. I couldn't defend her honor; at that moment I didn't have the stones to go through with it.

I turned around and was halfway to my table, when I heard Yang say, "Wow. That guy needs some help on the court. I think he lost his _balls._" That's when something inside of me snapped; my mind was hijacked by unbridled fury. I turned back around towards Yang, and all that ran through my head was:

**KILL HER!**

**RIP HER APART!**

**SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!**

With a roar, I charged right at Yang, murderous intent flooding my eyes. Once I reached her, I tackled her to the ground, and tore at her hair like a wild animal (No offense, Velvet). I ripped handfuls of hair and scattered them behind me, as I dug my teeth into the stem of her left ear, trying to mutilate it. My teeth sank and never let go, tearing the cartilage until the ear ripped clean off. I spat it back into her face for good measure; there was no way in Hell I was gonna swallow it.

But for the coup de grace, I whipped out one of my dad's workshop hammers from the back of my pants. I let Yang stare at it for a little while, before I started drumming onto her shit eating face. I crushed her face with it repeatedly, as the floor around her started to get soaked with saliva, blood, teeth, and tears. I would have kept wailing on her if two of her teammates hadn't grabbed me by the arms and pulled me off.

I looked down at her face, now all mangled and almost toothless, and screamed, "NOT SO FUNNY NOW, ARE YOU, SLUT?!" before spitting on her fallen figure. As I was getting dragged away, her sister and some other team were trying to make heads and tails of what I done, as the bimbo screamed in unspeakable pain. The screams were hard to under stand at first, but what I got was, "... so DEAD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Despite being whisked away by an heiress and a former terrorist, and eventually getting confronted by Professor Ozpin about this whole debacle, I'd say that this was the best damn thing I've ever done for myself.

**Wow. He was mad as hell! Anyway, I, ah, had this idea going for a while, and since no one else had the stones to write this, I figured I take on the challenge. Sorry about the long hiatus, but now I'm back. Leave a review and let me know what you think. As always, I'll be here to answer all of your questions. Kamina, out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallout

Chapter 2: Cutting Deals Amidst the Fallout

I was standing in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to slide open. The two chicks that dragged me off their bitch of a friend still locked my arms to my back, as if I'd try something the second they let go. I swear I could hear them whispering, saying:

Weiss: "Can't this savage keep still? I'm afraid he'll only fight his way out."

Blake: "Yeah, but can you blame him? I mean, look at what Yang's done to him. And Velvet. She's still heartbroken from last week, and what happened earlier. I'm starting to think Yang may have took things a little too far."

'Well, at least SOMEone's on my side' I think to myself.

Weiss: "Too far?! If you ask me, this beast took it even further in comparison. I mean, brutally beating one of our teammates?"

Blake: *gives an offended glare*

Weiss: "Sorry, sorry. Force of habit. And I know, Yang WAS bullying him, but tat the cafeteria was not only insane, but completely unnecessary."

Blake: *gazing with a worried look*

Weiss: "Because if it's anyone's responsibility to keep her in check, it's ours. Yang Xiao Long is our teammate, which makes her flaws our burden to bear. Well, do you agree with me or not?"

Blake: "You're right. We should be the ones to handle Yang. And we should do things the right way; as Huntresses, it's our duty to keep the peace. But still, I kind of sympathize with this one. Bullying is a serious issue, and without the right help, people like him will end up lost, afraid. What happened to Yang is one of the results of prolonged bullying, and what it does to one's psyche."

Weiss: "I won't deny that. However, there ARE teachers and faculty that could have been of service. If he had just talked to someone—"

Blake: "He couldn't. That's a major disadvantage of being harassed. If he talked about it, there was a chance that no one would listen. And taking Yang into consideration, it was more likely that they wouldn't have been willing or able to help him. He knew this. And it made him feel trapped in his own nightmare."

Weiss: "So you're saying is that he was lashing out… because he felt powerless?"

Blake: "In a way. However, the reaction to this feeling varies from one person to another. His case was unbridled rage. However, this kind of feeling or mindset paved the way for people to develop negative habits, like drugs and dangerous stunts. But worst of all, some felt that this helplessness was too much for them to bear. It's the reason that some decided to… end it all."

Weiss: "I'm sorry. I did not know."

Blake: "It's fine. I'm not justifying this person's actions towards Yang, but I understand where he's coming from. I mean, take a look at me. Like Velvet, I'm a Faunus. Discrimination and prejudice is a given for people like me. I still feel the pain of being tormented. But there are times when one is in pain, and they don't know what it's like to feel another's suffering. You could say this is similar to feelings of loneliness. Some don't know it the same way."

Weiss: "I had no idea…"

Blake: "There's no way you could've known. And if you never have to know what he went through, that's something we could take solace in."

The doors to the elevator open wide, with Professor Goodwitch standing inside, waiting for us.

Prof. Goodwitch: "Are you three ready? The Headmaster is prepared to speak to him."

Blake: "We are."

Weiss: "Naturally."

Goodwitch just glared at me, already pegging me as a criminal, even a potential murderer. I looked up at her heavy gaze.

Russo: "Take me to him."

We arrived at the Headmaster's office a few minutes later. Professor Ozpin was seated in his chair, a mug filled with strong black brew. I approached the desk, my head still hanging low, my eyes looking down at my feet. He gave a stern look and just sighed as he laid back onto his chair.

Prof. Ozpin: "Help me clarify something, Mr. Russo. You, a leader of your own team, brutally assaulted the member of another in the cafeteria. Is this correct?"

Russo: "Yes."

Prof. Ozpin: "And you did so using this hammer *placing the hammer down on the desk*, which belonged to your father, Ladd, as you have mentioned. Is that correct?"

Russo: "Yes."

Ozpin looked as if he was being weighed down by the facts. He then gave a sigh as dense as lead.

Prof. Ozpin: "To be honest, I wanted to believe otherwise. Or at the very least, you would try to cover this up with some fabrication. Nevertheless, I've called someone in who could verify."

He took a look behind me.

Prof. Ozpin: "Miss Xiao Long. If you would be so kind."

Stepping out from behind me was the bitch herself. Her face was coated in bruises and bandages. Her left eye was still swollen shut, and some of the bruises still showed a little blood. Even now, just looking at her pisses me the fuck off. It even makes me wish I brought a screwdriver to gouge her eyes out with instead.

Yang: That's right. He attacked me right out of nowhere. I was enjoying lunch with my team, when all of a sudden, he threw me to the ground, and started screaming, punching and biting me. He said that my sister would be next…"

My anger started to build up again. Everything this whore was saying is complete and utter bullshit. I was about to lose my shit again and explode when…

Prof. Ozpin: *slams his mug onto the desk* ENOUGH!

Yang was completely rattled by this display of anger. Hardly anyone's seen Ozpin like this before. But when they did, total terror was resonated through your entire body.

Prof. Ozpin: Did you even ask yourself why this young man attacked you, Miss Xiao Long?

Yang: "I, uhh…"

Prof. Ozpin: "According to several witnesses, you have been harassing this boy nonstop, subjecting him to harmful pranks and sexual harassment. Although YOU might have seen it as funny, your victim did not. Adding his previous incidents at Compass, do you now see what led to this?"

Yang could only stutter with an expression of dread on her face. It may have calmed me down a little, but my rage was still at a high point.

Prof. Ozpin: "However, *looking back at me* this does not mean you're in the right, Mr. Russo. While I understand your frustration, you could have allowed a member of the faculty handle this matter, or Miss Xiao Long's team for that matter. However, since you've decided to take her 'judgement' onto yourself, you only have yourself to hold accountable."

I felt tears welling up, ready to stream down my cheeks. I was so blind with anger that I forgot to just consult someone. I have never felt so ashamed.

Prof. Ozpin: "Normally, I would have the both of you suspended from classes and school events for the rest of the year, however…"

The two of us were caught off guard for a second.

Prof. Ozpin: "I think there is an alternate approach to this matter."

Russo & Yang: "What do you mean?"

Prof. Ozpin: "I mean this: I will forget this ever happened at all, assuming you two remain on your best behavior."

Prof. Goodwitch: "Professor Ozpin, you can't be serious!"

Prof. Ozpin: "Worry not, Glynda. I will still issue to them Saturday detention for the remainder of the year and notify their parents about the incident. However, should they go at least three months without so much as a shouting match, I'll lift their punishment. They can still take classes with their respective teams and attend events, except the Vytal Tournament, of course."

Hearing him say that, my tears welled even more. I already feel two rivers sliding down to my chin. Yang was just bouncing up and down like she got a new car or puppy, immature slut.

Prof. Ozpin: "However, there IS one condition. If the two of you are going to last these next three months, you'll need to start cooperating with one another. Only with trust may the two of you overcome this ordeal."

Russo: "What does that mean, anyway?"

Prof. Ozpin: "For the next three months, when you two take on missions, you are forbidden from doing so with your own teams. Instead, the two of you must choose and complete missions together. In other words, you two will only be allowed to bring each other for missions."

Everyone in the room: "WHAT?!"

**Uh oh. Ozpin's pulled another fast one on us all. Let me be frank with you all: bullying and suicide are just two things I just take seriously. Neither one is a laughing matter, and there will always be people who suffer from these kinds of things. If I offend anyone who has been bullied at some point in their lives, I apologize. I may not know what that's like, but I urge you to look at this as a ray of hope. Use this as a guide: if you ever feel like there's nothing you can do, don't lose hope. Talk to a friend, a teacher, even your family if something like this happens to you. Even the tiniest spark could make a difference.**

**As to the people that only wanted an update, here it is. I was lazy for the longest time, and I feel like I've put all of you off long enough. Be sure to keep following my every move, and let me see you grit your teeth in the reviews. Kamina out.**


End file.
